the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunger Games (2020 film)/Credits
Full credits for The Hunger Games (2020). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Alibaba Pictures and Parkes + MacDonald Image Nation A Original Film Production A William Renschen / Conrad Vernon Film The Hunger Games Closing Directed by William Renschen and Conrad Vernon Produced by William Renschen Ella Ray Violet Port Alejandro Munoz Produced by Roy Conli Walter Parkes Laurie MacDonald Neal H. Moritz Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Rodney Rothman Jill Culton Story by Rico Renzi Robbi Rodriguez Jason Latour Based on the Book by Suzanne Collins Executive Producers Phil Lord Christopher Miller Logan Stein Executive Producers Dominic Formella Chris Williams Janet Healy Co-Producer Chris Meledandri Music by Henry Jackman Edited by Christian Wagner, ACE Zene Baker, ACE Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Director of Photography Larry Fong, BSC Visual Effects Supervisors Aviva Corcovado William Renschen Character Art Directors Scott Watanabe Francesca Natale Head of Story Paul Watling Head of Layout Rob Dressel Head of Character Animation Zach A. Parrish Supervising Animators Michael Franceschi Glen McIntosh David Burgess Anders Beer Mike Linton Ryan Schaller Ludovic Bouancheau Raphael A. Pimentel Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Manager Jacqueline Jones Gladis CG Supervisors Laurent De la Chapelle Clement Renaudin Steve Ellis Sylvain Degrotte Edmond Engelbrecht Ioan Boieriu Music Supervisor Kier Lehman Executive Music Producers Bebe Rexha Tom MacDougall Sound Designer / Supervising Sound Editor Ren Klyce Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Supervising Sound Editors Brian Chumney David Acord Post Production Executive Bérénice Robinson Senior Production Supervisor Karen Ryan Production Planning & Finance Manager Belinda M. Hsu Jamie Chung Leonardo DiCaprio Chris Pratt Ryan Potter Bex Taylor-Klaus Rashida Jones Josh Gad James Cromwell with Jake Johnson and Larry the Cable Guy Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Head of Research and Development Xavier Bec Head of Technology Bruno Mahé Digital Production Managers Gareth Dinneen Kristy Lynn Fortier Stereoscopic Supervisor Tim Chou Cast (In Order of Appearance) TBA Additional Voices David Acord Holly Dorff Tricia Fisher Jackie Gonneau Matthew Labyorteaux Byron Thames Madeleine Whittle Makenna Cowgill Moosie Drier Reyna Amaya Karen Huie Hope Levy Hudson Thames Matthew Wood Additional Story Material by Violet Port Tenzing Norgay Trainor Brian Michael Bendis Story Story Artists Gianna Ligammari Louie del Carmen Serguei Kouchnerov Heiko Von Drengenberg Yoriaki Mochizuki Cody Cameron Sharon Bridgeman Lukic Aki Lee Jane Wu Sherann Johnson Pierre-Alexandre Comtois Steve "Meatstick" Garcia Scott Diggs Underwood Story and Editorial Coordinator Kitt Holeman Editorial Art Department Character Design Supervisor Jin Kim Character Design Shiyoon Kim Sang-jin Kim Ami Thompson Marceline Gagnon-Tanguay José Manuel Fernández Oli Nico Marlet Craig Kellman Visual Development Artists Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Damoen Labonte Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Celine Da Hyeu Kim Won Sul Nyun Alger Tam Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Joseph Feinsilver Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau Peter Maynez Sébastien Piquet Rachel Tiep-Daniels Vy Trinh Jasmine Truong Asset Production Modeling Modelers Abraham Meneu Oset Graham Oyoung Minyu Chang Juan Pablo Chen Dinis "Dennis" Morais Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Ramon Lopez Seco de Herrera Sabina Suarez Basanta Virgilio John Aquino Brandon Lawless Chris Patrick O'Connell Alena Wooten-Tottle Sergi Caballer Garcia Punn Wiantrakoon Modeling Coordinator Myles Asseter Character Rigging Character Riggers Martin Costello Yukinori Inagaki Mariette Marinus Koji Morihiro Hyoung-Joong Seo Matthew Tucker Cheng-Chia Keira Yang Junze Zhou Character Rigging Coordinator Claire Sun Simulation Cloth Simulation Artists Chris Williams Zeitofa Laernaksa Xena Rodriguez William Stacy Zack Zhang Quentin Dominguez Ubaldo Quiroz Scott K. Morales Hair Simulation Artists Davoud Ashrafi Ken Kanipe Jq Park Makarand Nazirkar Arturo Martin Camargo Enoch Ihde William Petrucelli Roman Rajbhandari Surfacing Surfacing Artists Julie Eunkyoung Hong Suan Ching Tan Megan Lea Walker Cesar Alejandro Montero Orozco Frédéric Bonpapa Quentin Van Den Bongaard Clotilde Gillardeau Benjamin Lebourgeois Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Grace Verhagen Aaron James Webster Layout Layout Artists Scott Armstrong Alfredo Hisa Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Letia Katherine Lewis Kevin Viragh-Begert Palmar Tjörvi Pálmarsson Daniel Copeland Smedile Andrea Preda Grace Zelayaran River Daniel Copeland Smedile Konstantin Kovalenko Thomas Pickford Animation Animators Ravi Kamble Govind Stewart Alvez Richard Van As Scott Hunter Alex Ferreira Siomes Philippe Le Brun Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Yang Yang Jamie Chung Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Olivier Staphylas Patrick Pujalte-A Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Jimmy Wu Shiyoon Kim Martin P. Hopkins Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Kristof Serrand Erh-Lei Chai Guillaume Copin Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Clémentine Tronel Moise Hergaux-Essame Jean-Christophe Craps Gini Cruz Santos Mario Ryan Dominguez Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Monica Rois-Ramirez Léo Rouabhi Miguel-Angel Rubio-Recio Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Ron Kurniawan Ron Zorman Carlos Alvarez Zambelli Charlie Aufroy Albert Barba-Cunill Alexis Maciá Ortúzar Hans Carrasco Sanchez Miren Delgado Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Jennifer Duverglas Palacios Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Stephanie Huyn Ju Lee Edward Zhou Roxanne Baril-Monfette Miranda Del Degan Rémi Théwissen-Leblanc Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Michael Franceschi Michael Halford Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Sarah Sues Renato dos Santos Sena Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Alejandro Munoz William Renschen Nicholas St. Clair Matthew D. Simmons Jacqueline Tarascio BJ Crawford Yeuh Chih (Eric) Lin Hector Godoy Garcia Pedro "Qcho" Miguel Sanz Garcia Dan Segarra Jonas Avrin Heath A. Hollingshead Hailee Steinfeld Ronnie del Carmen Andrew Harkins Christopher K. Jefferies "CJ" Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Devika Vinayak Nagarkar Chalermphol Wattanawongtrakool Maria Montes de la Rosa Patricio Alejandro Ducaud Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Benson Shum Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Sarah Jo Helton Mark Walsh Steven Clay Hunter Christopher Otto Gallagher Blair Walters-McNaughton Bex Taylor-Klaus Tamora J. Calhoun Erh-Lei Chai Ella Grace Ray Glen McIntosh Lenka Zuckova Kevin Christopher Herron Jillian Spencer Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Mark Farquhar Dominic M. Formella Fiona M. Hopkins Ashley A. Godinez Nestor Benito Fernandez Alexa N. Edwards Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Rob Duquette Thompson Taylor A. Somenzi Ubaldo Quiroz Samantha J. Miller-Swain Emily Flynn Violet Port Logan Stein Griffen R. Weber Jillian M. Brzozowski-Fryzel Dominic A. Doot Jack M. Murphy Kurt Wang David Gimenez Coronas David Herfindahl Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Chung Chan Alex Li Dave Zwick Maykol Choqque Zarabia Alberto Martinez Zornoza Character Effects Character Effects Leads Katya Isichenko Jaince Lew Andrea Parkhill Eric Warren Brian Missey Character Effects Artists Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos Neil Atkins Enrique Campos Encinales Arturo Junvencio Aguilar Christo Sandro Libaridan Aurore Lise Jeanne Sabrier Ting Wang Dulce Von Velazquez Naveen Kumar Natarajan Ryan Paredes Rubi Enrique Campos Encinales Leticia Maycotte Doaz Katie Xiaoya Jin Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Devdatta H Nerurkar David DeJuan Nick Levenduski Balaji Reddy B Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos Saket Kumar Khare Cruz Contreras Mastache Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Devdatta H. Herurkar Katie Xiaoya Jin Janice Lew Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Tejas N. Sanghavi Karthik Swaminathan Caspar Trenchard-Turner Jose Lopez Hin D'Lun Wong Character Effects Coordinator Julie Liu Crowds Crowds Artists Moe El-Ali Alberto Luceño Ros Jack Geckler Jeff Sullivan Tuan Nguyen D'Lun Wong Josh Richards Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Dan Ziegler Pipeline TDs Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Eric J. Flores Jonghwan Hwang Eric Tsai Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Jiang Han David Kenley Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Mary Elise Elam John R. Hazzard Arjun Prasad Namdeo Alan Zheng Effects Animation Effects Animation Leads Domin Lee Michael Losure Alex Timchenko Dipankar Goswamy Viktor Lundqvist Reinhold Rittinger Ian Farnsworth Pav Grochola Effects Animators Theodore Harris Vandernoot Christian Epunan Hernandez Torin Sage Howe Viktor Kokoruza Filippo Maccari Aaron James McComas Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Daniel la Chapelle Alex Manita Chris Messineo Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Toby Abraham Rosen Alvin Yap James Axel Rowe Shyh-Chyuan Huang Yorie Kumalasari Aiden Kyungik Lee Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Tong Jason Lin Estefania Thomas Bapstiste Van Opstal Chuqiao Wang Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Romain Privat de Fortunié Francois-Xavier Boussard Seunghyuk Kim Sam Klock James DeV. Mansfield Dale Mayeda Aaron James McComas Timothy Molinder Hiroaki Narita Mike Navarro Hendrik Panz Blair Pierpont Dave Rand Rattanin Sirinaruemarn Caglar Comez Brent Forrest Emilio Ferrari Paulo Cesar Duarte Effects Animation Coordinator David Cohan Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Carlo Monaghan Lighting & Compositing Leads Getta Basantani James Carson Luke Heathcock Mike Jiang Kieron Cheuk-Chi Lo Marco Recuay Sarah Young Zacary Ashton Campbell Alan Zhongnan Chen Laura Ingram Jiwoon Kim James H. Park Dan Silas Rubin Joe Viola Sequence Lead Stephen Boyd Jones Lighting & Compositing Artists Jean-Paul Beaulieu Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Alfonso De la Cruz Christian Raymond Cunningham Anuar Figueroa Casillas Nacho Blasco Dominguez Chantell Brown Antonio Carrasco Pinto Antoko Mathieu Cassagne Gwen Stacy Laide Agunbiade Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Julien Stuart-Smith Ronald Salting Samson Richard Sandoval Diego Sernande Cancela Shane Christopher Wicklund Harry Gundersen Javier Gonzalez Alonso Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Tim Best Khushnuma Percy Savai Jongo Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Leonardo Baez Maldonado Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Bruno Martins de Azevedo Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Matthew George Rampias Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Thomas Michael DesJardins Amber Stewart Lunderville Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Diego Sernande Cancela Jonathan Fletcher Moore Asuka Tohda Vina Kao Mahoney Iva Itchevska-Brain Benjamin Min Huang Étienne Bagot-Caspar Mathieu Krysztoforski Romain Silva Macedo Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Michael Leigh Gresham Simon Bluethenkranz Javier Nieto Moncó Barry Andres Luke Yongmin Lee Yezi Xue Yogesh Lakhani Miguel Lleras Villaveces Allison Brooke Beane Rupali Parekh Sharma Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Osmau Takehiro Ozgur Ustundag Udai Haraguchi Jose Guinea Montalvo Kevin Iching Hong Huang Qianqi Lighting & Compositing Coordinators Danielle DiMarco Barto Dan Cortez Chrissy Habblett Laura M. Meredith Jeff Wong Technical Direction Technical Directors Nomish Bhardwaj Travis Chen Adam Chrystie Benjamin Demann Jason Dengler Lok Ming Hwa Amy Sun Kwa Margaret E.C. Rigotti Doug Rizeakos Isabella Victoria Rovira S. Thaddeus Wassynger Tyler White Brett Achorn Kaileen Kraemer Antonella Albuja Laura Kwan Tony Chai Wayne Chun-Wei Lai Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Gabriel Chee-Yan Leung Kay Cloud Kendall Litaker Allen Corcorran Natt Mintrasak Vijoy Gaddipati Krista Murphy Jonathan F. Garcia Teal Owyang Andrew P. Gartner Osiris Pérez Christine Gerardi Scott Peters Ray Haleblian Ernest J. Petti Shaila Haque Heather Pritchett Gabriela Hernandez Jared Reisweber Kelsey Hurley Ricky Rieckenberg Jerry Huynh Jeff Sadler Jessica R. Jamieson Steven Seed Brandon Lee Jarratt Lewis N. Siegel Norman Moses Joseph Serge Sretschinsky Neelima Karanam Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Kimberly W. Keech Sarah Tortorici Logan Kelly Abraham Franklin Tseng Justin Kern Shweta Viswanathan Andrew Kinney Jared Wright Chris Kolodin Charlotte Zhu Archana Senthilkumar Michael Amen Falkenstein Sebastien Siclait Annamarie Fuchs Justin Tennant William Huynh Irene Weng Gabriella Marinescu Shot Finaling Shot Finaling Artists Adam Black Tyler Davis Dustin Funk Annie Leduc Mike Melillo Ryan Carevic Sophie Desrochers Shayla Ryanne Gallagher-Cohoon Paul Lewis Matte Painting Matte Painters Daniel J. Brick David Bui Joe Dicesare Milica Fedelle Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Elias Gonzalez Pamela Hobbs James A.J. Miller He Jung Park Jason Pethtel Paul Anthony Rivera Marla Tanigawa Look Development Color Finish Production Custom Animation Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Effects Editors Qianbaihui Yang Addison Teague Jeremy Bowker Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Teresa Eckton Kyrsten Mate Benjamin A. Burtt David C. Hughes Post Production Sound Services by Movie Land Sound Services A WarnerMedia Company Sound Effects Editors Kip Smedley Andy Sisul David Werntz Christopher Aud, MPSE Ando Johnson Benjamin Cook, MPSE Mike Reagan Donald Flick ADR Loop Group David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Digital Intermediate by EFILM Post Production Facilities Provided by Warner Bros. Post Production Creative Services Music Movie Land Digital Production Services Studio Management Production Support Carlos Ortega Justin Kosnikowski Jamie Bieber Wendy Steinfeld Diana Thom Ryan Rydstrom Anna Bourne Peter Ramsey Bob Peterson Gwen C. Edwards Travis Hernandez Dominic Doot Robert Zemeckis William Petruccelli Xavier Martin Erik Strauss Ethan Maharaj Software Development Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike Sandy Dong Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Xiao Xian Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Software Developers Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Andres Diana Rodriguez Christopher Antoniou Production Engineering Production Engineers Joseph Jerril Yoo Gavin Dominguez Tim Nguyen Erik Hermansen Alex Avdyushin Bill Maher Brian Copenhagen Felix Yoon Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Daniel Leaf Nunes Carlos Ortega Jack Dominguez Chad Cutler Steve McKinnon Stephen Heneveld Christina Steinberg Gregory Perler Research & Development Research & Development Engineers Jose Juan Medina Riva Yu-Hsin Chang Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Ashley Gunderson Ronnie del Carmen Andrez del Rio Harry Lindstrom Cody Brunty Daniel Jennings Vincent Cassel Joachim De Deken Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Tom Williams Leiko Tanaka Pol Jeremias-Vila Gates Roberg-Clark Florian Zitzelsberger Carl Jon Van Arsdall Jacques Gasselin de Richebourg F. Sebastian Grassia Sue Maatouk Kalache Dirk Van Gelder Richard Yoshioka Story & Editorial Julian Y.C. Chen Michael B. Johnson Phred Lender Stefan Schulze Stephan Steinbach Pre-Production Technology Support Services Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Next-Gen Technology Operations Next-Gen Technology Operations Staff Peter Lee Chun James A. Wargowski Jordi Carrillo Bosch Noé Martínez Ibarra Venkata Sai Gopi Krishna Hari Wojciech Jarosz Peter Kaufmann Jason Hintz-Llopis Fabrice Rousselle Alexander Sorkine-Hornung Michael Jules David Khudaverdyan Mauricio "Marty" Brenes Michael S. Coronado Wen-Po Bobby Lee Enrique Saldívar Roenyl Lesley Tisoy Graham B. Whitted IV Jose Luis Gomez Diaz Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Chung-An Andy Lin Andy Milne Dmitriy Pinskiy Jay Steele Alexandre D. Torija-Paris Kamaldeep Tumkur Srinath Michael M. Fukumoto Facility Department Facility Team Daniel Zettl Erika Dumont Rebecca Huntley Alva Azevedo Nancy Deschanel Dylan Hoffman Robert Hamilton Miles Templeton Jim Ng Rich de Crescent Lauren Chiang Milo Miller Ryan Thatch Tim Dominguez Tom Myers Chuck Schumer Amber Friendly Fynacka Erickerad Toomba Qwanda Systems Engineering Systems Administrators Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Derrick MacPherson Jamie MacDougall Alan Franzenberg David Nahman-Ramos Matthew Muhili Lindahl Lars R. Damerow Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Neftali Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita Movie Land Animation Studio Management MLAS Senior Creative Team Ted V. Miller Amy Pascal Michael LaPai Shiyoon Kim Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Jin Kim Duncan Rouleau Gal Gadot Stephen Heneveld Steven T. Seagle Hailee Steinfeld William Renschen Ella Ray Alejandro Munoz Paul Jochmann Tenzing Norgay Trainor Ronnie del Carmen MLAS Production Department Heads Tom McGrath Peter Ramsey Roy Conli Jonathan Null Josh Lowden Steve Morris Rodney Rothman Sarah Jo Helton Clay Kaytis Rob Letterman MLAS Senior Technology Team Aviva Corcovado • Bob Persichetti • Haley Flaniken MLAS Senior Leadership Team Jonas Rivera Jim Morris, VES Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Guillermo Arambulo Chris Williams Don Hall Andrew Stanton Tim Miller Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Studio Operations Studio Leadership William Renschen Michael Talarico Carlos Saldanha Phil Lord Phil Méheux Gary Phillips Vincent Loeffler Chris Williams Tom McGrath Tyler Barnett Joshua Beveridge Jill Culton Pete Docter Chris Pratt Ryan Reede Ty Burrell Creative Leadership Jennifer Lee Nick Levenduski Roy Conli Janet Healy David Silverman David Sproxton Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Ronnie del Carmen Chris Meledandri Ben Juwono Bill Boes Shameik Moore Rodney Rothman Peter Ramsey Brandon Lawless Jared Kushner Administration Katherine Sarafian Diana Lewis Paul Douglas Jim Brooks Sam Gebhardt Wendy Seddon Harry Miller Jake Nguyen Dean Shannon Daniel Deavor Steve McKinnon Business and Legal Affairs Joshua Beveridge Anthony Navarro Tiana Lopez Bo Struye Kathleen Thorson Good Mark Spevick Erik Lee Reggie Jackson Rupert Williams Aleksander Kumar Sahu Harry Miller Fred Nguyen Erik Hermansen Miles Barnes Brandon Nguyen Education Jack Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy Thom George Miller Jin Kim Ashley Ankiewicz Dominic Lewis Dean Schultz Diane N. Park Daniel Stacy Mary Nguyen Lisa Suzuki John Bell Tress MacNeille Neil Yamamoto Takahashi Kowalski Katherine Concepcion Finance, Accounting and Operations Kathleen Frederickson Lucas Ridley George Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Nguyen Fabio Montero Sergio Pablos Taylor Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Perry Yap Nanny Babcock Dean Morales Danny Dimian Eddy Feldman Dajuan Davis Jamie Branquinho Jenny Harder Embry D. Parker Matthew Eberle Martinez Tapia Ethan Maharaj Ethan Mahajan Arlo Yinghan Jin Suyiooero Ellen Spareribs Katie Holt Pukka Kumaritashvili Gwen Meyerson Vincent Loeffler Valerie Morrison Miles Lopez Marketing Diane St. Clair Paul Lasaine Martin Pinto Neil Nguyen Tim Johnson Bethany Dominguez Tyler Barnett Tony Cosanella Eric Pagtaconan Uland Thomas Norman Moses Joseph Chris Williams Chris Otto Gallagher Nathan Gouveia Henry Dominguez Alan Brownstein Dominic Jackman Alan Hernandez Leyva Gary McGrey Jake Mattingly Jake Johnson Helen Chen David Silverman Human Resources Mindy Cohn Fiona Nguyen Diana McKenzie Mario Grosu Christina Steinberg Richard Pring Dan Hermansen Phil Méheux Larry Kumar Niagara Singh Arnold Martinez Kevin Stacy Harry Collins Jared Stern Katherine Morgan Monty LaBueno Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Karey Kirkpatrick Custom Animation Thomas Hannivan Leica Hitachi David Peifer Harry Lindstrom James Corless Kasia Nguyen Tom McGrath Erika Dumont Ash Nicola Joseph Leighton Soundtrack Album on Songs TBA Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States and other countries. The producers wish to thank the families of the crew for their support in making this production possible. Movie Land Animation Studios and the logos including Movie Land's "ML" are registered trademarks of Movie Land, a WarnerMedia company. Special Thanks Charlene Logan Kelly Mikael Hed Kristina Kudryk Kevin R. Adams Joe Ksander Nina Jacobson Wang Nima Jeff Bell Patricia Hicks John Cohen Yangbin Lu John Morch Ken Zorniak Production Babies Aaron Andy Ariel Bailey Benny Buena Carlos Celine Dane David Dean Diana Diane Eric Felix Geri Henry Ian Jake Jin Kelly Kenny Lee Monty Nicholas Otis Perry Richard Scott Tara Terry Uland Valerie Wendy Xavier Xiao Yari Zachary Zack With the participation of the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. ©2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits